Bare
by gloss my eyes
Summary: Kurama stinks & Hiei doesn't like why. Edit: two-shot. Yaoi/fluff/smut.
1. Part One

**Warnings** : sexual content.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm not getting paid for this, darn it. :/

* * *

On one chilly winter evening, Shuichi Minamino sat hunched over at his desk, carefully sifting through papers and notes he'd taken earlier that day. The dim light emanating from his desk lamp strained his green eyes as they crawled over the text, worrying his bottom lip softly with his teeth. This exam he had the next day would be, hopefully, simple, but studying was becoming difficult due to an unexpected visitor.

A few feet behind him, sprawled out on the bed against the wall by the window like he owned the place, was Hiei. The fire demon had trounced through the window about an hour before, with some sort of excuse relating to the cold. It had been no surprise to the redhead, who kept his window unlocked for this very reason, but at this moment that fact was becoming regrettable.

For some particular reason, the demon had, over the course of his visit so far, been incessantly clicking his boots together where he lay. At first the notion Kurama ignored, assuming Hiei felt the need to break the silence that draped around them like a canopy, but after so many times Kurama was beginning to wonder, agitatedly, why the demon insisted inhibiting his studies with annoying little noises. Shiori was off for the night with Mr. Hatanaka, her boyfriend, so Kurama had expected relatively few distractions.

"Have you perhaps forgotten I've asked you _not_ to dirty my bed with your shoes?" asked the redhead, clutching at the sharpened pencil in his hand. He was at this moment considering tossing it Hiei's way, hoping it would catch him in the leg and put an end to the little ruts of wedge against wedge.

Hiei snorted, a trademark response.

Then, the bed creaked and Kurama swiveled in his chair to see the demon had abandoned his lazy position, now propped up with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his cloaked chest and legs outstretched in front of him. Only his boots hung off the bed. His childish face remained impassive but a subtle twitch of his left eye drew Kurama's immediate attention.

"You stink of human," Hiei deadpanned.

A slender brow of crimson quirked.

"Yes, Hiei. I'm surrounded by them at school. My mother is also human. Your memory seems to have lapsed - you do realize that, in a sense, _I_ am also human?"

Fifteen years ago in fact, Youko Kurama had abandoned his body in a desperate attempt to cling to life. He'd infiltrated the soulless embryo contained in the womb of a human woman, Shiori Minamino, and for ten years he'd intended to take his leave when his youki had fully recovered. Only that isn't what happened, and Hiei was all too aware. The shell of Shuichi, while slightly enhanced in many ways due to Kurama's youki, was conceivably human.

Lips pulled back to reveal sharp, white teeth that glinted in the dim desk light. "That's not what I'm talking about, Kurama. You smell of one of those insipid little females that follow you around your school. I could smell her vile aroma the second I came in."

At this, a wry smile twitched at the corners of Kurama's full lips. "Do I?" He shrugged and crossed his legs, folding his hands neatly in his lap. "I haven't had the time to shower away the lingering stains of perfume, I suppose."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kurama fiddled with a ribbon of his crimson mane, locking gazes with the demon who glared furiously at him across the room.

Upon the wall he leaned against, Hiei stood out, a contrasting silhouette of inky black splashed against soft white. His shock of hair, colored blue at the tips, stood in their usual soft disarrayed peaks. Underneath his white-streaked fringe, red eyes blazed.

Kurama didn't bat an eyelash when he said, "It means that the girl I was with after class today wore some means of perfume. I'm sure that's what you smell."

Hiei visibly bristled. " _With_?"

"Yes, _with_. She was quite adorable. Very petite, like a China doll with her porcelain skin and dark hair. Her eyes were the color of rain."

"What are you implying?" snarled the fire demon. His fists clenched the bedsheets beneath him and for one moment Kurama reconsidered playing this game; Hiei could very well set the bed aflame. Explaining that to Shiori would not be easy.

Hiei's next words were spat like a curse. "Did you bed her?"

Kurama allowed his green eyes to widen innocently, thick lashes fluttering against the smooth skin of his sun-kissed cheeks. "Why Hiei, what kind of man do you take me for? It was our first date; we merely kissed."

Even in the dim lighting, the redhead could see Hiei's face redden with anger. He opened his small mouth, likely to berate him, but only a growl pierced the air of the room that had become pregnant with tension.

To Kurama's surprise, Hiei composed himself rather quickly, at least taming his rapidly spiking ki so as not to burst into radiant flames.

" _Kissed_ ," he said, disgusted. "You kissed."

The redhead swallowed down laughter.

"Yes. It's a human activity that involves - "

"I _know_ what kissing is, damned fox."

Kurama knew Hiei well. He could see the gears in his head turning, no doubt contemplating whether to run away or to stick it out and take the carefully laid out bait.

And if anybody knew Kurama, it was Hiei. They had been partners long enough for the fire demon to realize that Kurama did nothing without a reason behind his actions.

The diminutive demon was so caught up in the puzzle that he failed to notice Kurama rise from his chair and step quietly over to his bed. He sat near the headboard to give Hiei space; once noticed, the demon had pulled his legs to his chest defensively and shot a glare at the redhead that could effectively burn a man alive.

It burned Kurama in a different way, creeping though his retinas and igniting a fire deep within his belly. His human body betrayed him, the appendage between his legs hardening slightly. Such a look would not faze Youko Kurama, but young Shuichi was beginning to sweat.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking of when I kissed her?"

The question caught Hiei off guard if his faltering glare was any indication. Still he sat rigidly, choosing to move his softened gaze to the wooden dresser at the wall to their left rather than face Kurama a moment longer. "No. Why should I care what you think of when you dip your tongue into the mouth of human scum?"

"Because I was thinking of you."

Red clashed with green incredulously.

"Me? Why the hell would you think of _me_ when -"

Kurama's body lurched forward without warning, taking advantage of the small demon's surprise by wrenching his legs away from his chest so Kurama could straddle him, round ass resting on the demon's knees.

Hiei went still beneath him as Kurama's long fingers reached to rest upon Hiei's narrow shoulders, a ghostly touch.

"I thought of you, Hiei. I'd always think of you. I only wish you'd let me show you."

Physically, Hiei was stronger. His hands darted up instinctively to Kurama's chest, clutching at the fabric of his green knit sweater. He could throw him off with ease, but he only grasped, unmoving and shocked and perfect mouth wide and gaping, his beautiful eyes colored with disbelief.

Kurama let him be, silence lapping at their skin with gentle tongues. He waited for what seemed like endless moments, watching Hiei's expression shift from shocked to confused to shocked again.

Finally the demon swallowed, a harsh gulp of noise against the previous quiet. "What," Hiei spoke, soft and low and lost in a maze of self-doubt, "would you show me?"

Kurama smiled, gently bending at the waist to lean forward and press his forehead to Hiei's. Elegant fingers glided up to stroke the line of the demon's strong jaw; despite himself, Hiei's lids fell shut at the touch. He guided his mouth to the shell of Hiei's ear, nipping slightly at the lobe, before he answered in a breathless whisper:

" _Pleasure_. I would show you pleasure."

Hiei shuddered, his grip on Kurama's sweater threatening to tear the material. Still he did not pull away, and Kurama took that small miracle as a thing of consent.

So he dipped in, sealing the fire demon's lips with his own. He'd wondered for quite some time what this would feel like, and it was something similar to kissing a warm stone wall. Hiei had consented, but seemed to have no real interest in kissing back.

"You're supposed to move your lips with mine, Hiei," chastised the fox, removing his mouth from the other's to speak. "Or perhaps I should call up my date to assist me in demonstrating?"

An animalistic growl broke off from the demon's throat and he yanked Kurama down by the shirt to crush their lips together once more, only this time _he_ was the one in control, pacing the brushing of their lips fast and sloppy and delicious.

A warm, wet tongue slipped past the barriers of the redhead's lips and the kitsune moaned in surprise; the hands on his chest rearranged themselves to encircle Kurama's hips in a bruising grip. Hiei was coming at him full force now, all teeth and tongue and smoldering heat.

At one point they became so entranced with each other in their kiss that one pushed forward and the other pushed back with more force, resulting in both of them toppling to the carpeted floor.

They rolled without thought and Kurama found his back against the floor with Hiei's tight ass seated on the straining fly of his jeans.

"I can't help but notice you're enjoying this."

Hiei emphasized his point when he wiggled his rear end a bit, earning him a small gasp from the redhead below. "How long?" the fire demon asked.

Through a building haze of pleasure, it took Kurama too long to realize he'd been asked a question. When he did, his reply came out husky and strained - his jeans were becoming unbearably tight. "How long what?"

It was not often that Kurama was rendered so helpless, or at least seemingly so. Hiei took advantage, pressing his butt against the growing bulge with slow, hard friction. Every whine he received, admittedly, made his looser black pants rather uncomfortable as well.

"How long have you wanted this?"

Another grind and Kurama's hips snapped up, trying to catch more friction. The fox glared up at him from beneath pretty lashes, cheeks flushed pink in the lighting.

"Long enough that if you continue to tease me this way, you won't walk for a week."

Hiei's compact body jerked; one of the fox's hands had found its way to his ass, squeezing at the left cheek. The other cupped him from the front, sending electric thrills of pleasure down his spine.

He quickly decided they were wearing far too much clothing.

His cloak was discarded in an instant, leaving the hardened planes of his torso bare. Kurama keened a tut of approval and explored this revealed flesh with his hands, circling both pert, coffee colored nipples generously with soft thumbs before gliding further down to trace the rippling muscle of Hiei's stomach.

"Kitsune's have an eye for beauty, as you know." As Kurama spoke he began to undo the other's various milk white belts, tugging them free and, with a flick of his thin wrist, tossing them to the side. "And we are also very greedy by nature."

"Hn, your point?"

The redhead sat up and wrapped his long arms around the demon's middle.

"My point is, I've wanted this from the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Hiei scoffed, attempting to wriggle away. He failed. "Spare me your weak sentiments, horny fox. I've no use for romantic drivel."

A laugh like wind chimes filled the room. "I'm only answering your inquiry. If I was going to be romantic, I would tell you that while the Youko in me desires your body, my humanity desires your heart."

Something within Hiei responded then, a sharp heat in his chest that pulsed and ebbed several times before calming. His demonic heart had raced at Kurama's words - something that only ever happened for Yukina.

"I need to leave," snapped Hiei abruptly, attempting to wrench his body away. He felt suddenly suffocated, trapped, like he couldn't breathe the air the fox did for one second longer or he'd break apart.

No one could truly want the murderous, frozen heart of the Forbidden Child. _No_ _one_ could love him.

Hands shackled his wrists, holding him steady before he could decide to flit away. A face, that beautiful, ethereal face inched closer to his own until he smelled only Kurama's sweet breath, becoming lost in a sea of green.

"Don't leave yet, please. Hear me out."

Red eyes narrowed; Hiei nodded stiffly.

"I'm going to release you in just a moment. I would very much enjoy it if you were to share my bed with me tonight, in any way you so choose. While I desire you in ways you cannot fathom, I will not act upon anything without your explicit consent.

"That being said, you are also free to leave. I shall leave my window unlocked, as always, and we will treat this incident as though it never happened."

Hiei soaked in his words like a sponge, weighing his options in his mind without a word. They stared at each other during his contemplation, and that's when Hiei noticed it - that look in Kurama's eyes, bare and sincere and lacking any of their usual cunning sheen.

When the fox released him, the small fire demon stood. Visibly, Kurama tensed, and dipped his chin to his chest so his bangs covered those too-green eyes that had bared his soul just moments before.

"Shall I see you tomorrow, then?" Kurama's voice had turned to cold steel. He fingered the carpet fibers dejectedly.

Hiei snickered, kicking off the pants that had pooled to his ankles the moment he stood.

"No, idiot fox. You'll see me now. Get on the bed."

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, this was intended to be a brief oneshot for me to explore a bit more of Hiei and Kurama. I enjoy their dynamic and I wanted to play around with it, so here you have it. However I will say there is a chance that it could be a two-shot, depending on the response I get (definitely tell me if you liked & want to see more!)

Thanks for reading, & until next time!


	2. Part Two

**Warnings: explicit sexual content**

* * *

 _"No, idiot fox. You'll see me now. Get on the bed."_

Kurama inhaled those words like a drowning man starved of air, flooding his core with hope and warmth. He exhaled slowly and tipped his head up, calculative green searching in the dim lighting for twin moons of smoldering red.

Hiei met his gaze headstrong. His lips had taken to a familiar smirk, the one he wore when he thought he had the upper hand. His bare body betrayed his apparent confidence, however, with clenched fists attached to arms tucked tightly at his sides.

A sign of uncertainty, perhaps, or nervousness?

"Have you ever taken a lover before?" asked the fox, words sliding smooth from his lips the way his eyes slid languidly over Hiei's taut, tan flesh - he especially loved the concave dip of the demon's navel and the line of dark hair that began just below, guiding Kurama's eyes to the demon's half-erect endowment.

Neither big nor small, Hiei's cock curved in a proud, delicious arch that had the kitsune drooling with lust. He could easily imagine wrapping his mouth around its soft head, teasing, sucking, dipping his tongue into the slit that leaked sweet essence for _him_ , only for him.

A small grunt pulled his attention upwards again, where a smirk had curled into a frown.

Hiei's gaze darted away from Kurama completely, apparently finding something on the adjacent wall very interesting when he answered a quiet "no."

Satisfaction thrummed hot in the kitsune's veins, his turgid cock twitching, a caged animal within its confines, aching to stake its claim on Hiei's virginity. Kurama popped open the button of his jeans with deft fingers, though he left his zipper untouched.

"So," began the redhead in a voice like silk, "you will allow me to be your first?"

Hiei, mouth suddenly dry, took in the sight before him.

Even sitting on the floor completely clothed without a hair out of place, Kurama had never looked more beautiful to him. He wondered if Kurama had put him under some sort of spell, one of long legs and garnet tresses, or eyes with lust-blown pupils ringed by jade irises that glowed with promises of what was to come: _pleasure_ , he'd said.

Kurama wished to show him pleasure.

With a steady voice, though Hiei shook within, he muttered, "I thought I told you to get on the bed."

"So you did."

Kurama made no move to rise.

They leveled each other then, assessing, questioning - Hiei faltered first, dropping his eyes to the carpet in a subtle gesture of placation.

Pleased, Kurama finally stood and unzipped his jeans, pulling himself free at last with a sigh of relief.

Though he was not nearly as large as he had been during his days as the infamous King of Thieves, Shuichi Minamino's body had filled out well enough to sate his ego. Kurama held his cock, pulsing and engorged with need, in one hand and gestured for Hiei's attention with the other.

"Let's play a bit, shall we? No need to rush things."

Hiei scoffed, ogling the fox's arousal with mild wariness. "I don't _play_."

"You sound like an errant child," teased the redhead, tone light.

" _You_ sound like a dirty old pervert."

A soft laugh. "Perhaps I am, when the occasion calls for it. Shall I bend you over my knee and teach you a lesson, young demon?"

"Don't push it," Hiei snarled through gnashed teeth. The lines of his compact body had somewhat relaxed however, coaxed from their rigid tension with playful words.

Smirk on his face, Kurama held up his free hand, palm facing forward in submission. "Very well, Hiei. Let us begin."

Kurama's footfalls made no noise as he padded forward, cock still in hand, only to drop to his knees before the naked fire demon. He chuckled, noting that Hiei still donned his dirty black boots, before stunning the creature altogether by reaching up with a gentle hand to grasp Hiei's length. Unbidden, the small demon gasped when Kurama's mouth lurched forward, gliding his tongue across the sensitive head to sample his seed.

The process from there was simple, yet effective. Kurama took him into his mouth and bobbed a few times, once scraping his teeth carefully along hot skin to earn a strangled moan from above. Rough hands entwined in his hair as he slid his mouth back up, circling the tip with his skilled tongue and relishing every jerk of Hiei's responding body, every gratifying noise he elicited from his normally stoic partner.

After a few more head motions Hiei's knees began to quake, which Kurama considered his cue to stop. He removed his mouth abruptly but the fingers curled in his hair yanked, signaling Hiei's disapproval.

"Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly, spurning a smug smile on the kitsune's moist, sticky lips. Green peeked up through tousled bangs to witness red half-lidded and hazy with pleasure, though Hiei's signature scowl had returned.

"I've told you I wish to show you pleasure, Hiei, and this is only your first lesson."

An exasperated snort of air from the demon's nostrils came as his first reply; then, begrudgingly, Hiei relinquished his grip on the kitsune's mussed tresses. The fox stood and, after releasing his cock that he'd been mindlessly holding, began to strip.

His sweater was first to go, removed gracefully to be shucked carelessly to the side. His jeans went next and he treated those with no more dignity, discarding them in the area his sweater had landed with a heavier, yet still soft, thud.

Hiei watched with greedy eyes throughout the show, absorbing each new inch of Kurama's perfect flesh as it was revealed. He amended his earlier thought once the fox stood before him in lithe, tall, naked glory, finding him somehow even more beautiful than before.

And still, his eyes, too-green and sparkling with something unnameable, matched the bareness of his skin.

The softness of the moment was broken, however, when Kurama's lids drooped and his lips twisted into a wry smile. "I would love to bend you over my desk and take you there. If only it wouldn't ruin my schoolwork."

Hiei's left eye twitched. "Who said anything about _you_ taking _me_? I believe the only thing you'll be taking tonight is _my_ cock, fox."

Kurama had expected this, yet still felt a twinge of disappointment stir in his gut. "Fine," he agreed solemnly, "but don't think you'll elude me for long. I can be very persuasive." The accompanying wink sent erratic tingles crawling under Hiei's flesh and deepened his bodily flush.

Mollified by Hiei's unwitting acknowledgement, Kurama moved swiftly to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, the scrape of wood against wood accosting his ears causing Hiei to cringe. Kurama, unfazed, retrieved a bottle of clear substance from the farthest confines of the organized drawer and tossed it to Hiei, who caught it with ease.

To the question only asked by dark, furrowed brows the kitsune said, "lubricant." He turned on his heels to face Hiei, amused at the way the demon handled the bottle, pinched at the cap between thumb and forefinger as if handling dirty underwear. "I assume you understand the mechanics of traditional intercourse between male and female?"

Pulling a disgusted face, Hiei nodded curtly.

"It's not entirely different between two males. The basic act is much the same, but where the penetration occurs is the key factor. Females secrete natural lubrication when -"

Hiei cut him off, growling. "I'm not an idiot, damned fox. I understand how it works. Just get on the bed already."

With a huff the fox conceded, striding to the bed and settling upon it. Hiei followed suit, a sudden hunger jumping through his veins. No sooner than Kurama was seated he felt a body crash into his, chapped lips pressing against his own wantonly. Their tongues caressed as Hiei pressed him back onto the mattress, entangling their bodies in a mess of limbs.

For someone who claimed to have never taken a lover, Hiei was surprisingly adept. While their mouths engaged in heated, open mouthed battle, the demon's small hands wandered - sweeping over the kitsune's shoulders to his chest, toying coyly with his nipples with open palms until they hardened. Kurama moaned encouragements into the demon's mouth, particularly when Hiei's calloused fingers pinched one hard, begging him for more with an amorous tongue.

They broke apart for oxygen but Hiei's unoccupied mouth was not satisfied, nudging away garnet tresses with his nose to attack the kitsune's neck in a flurry of nips and suckles. Kurama bared his throat readily, scraping his nails down the rippling muscles of Hiei's back until he found round globes of skin, kneading and squeezing and gasping when teeth sank into his shoulder.

Without prompting the fire demon moved on, sliding down against Kurama's body to mouth at rosy, pebbled nipples one at a time. Long fingers wound into thick, dark hair, endlessly guiding though ardent moans what exactly he liked and when he wanted more. Hiei allowed himself to be guided, sucking harder or licking softer based on verbal cues from the sexual siren beneath him.

And then Kurama was folding at the waist, pushing Hiei up by the shoulders to capture his lips once, twice, three times until Hiei felt awash in a sea of sensation - the smell of their arousal laced with the perfume of wild roses wafting off Kurama's skin; the sound of their lips smacking while they kissed; the tactile eroticism of their flesh rubbing together - and all at once he could take no more.

" _Kurama_ ," he moaned, a question hidden behind the namesake.

"Yes, Hiei. The lube. Please."

The demon located it quickly, having forgotten about it and letting it roll off the side of the bed to the floor. After positioning himself between Kurama's parted legs, he jerked the cap off with such impatience that the thick liquid spilled. Brushing off Kurama's chuckle by squirting a fair amount onto the palm of his left hand, he spread it evenly across his cock and glanced up to meet the kitsune's lusty gaze.

"Is this going to hurt you?" he asked, more gently than he intended. The flash of surprise that crossed Kurama's face affronted him mildly but he didn't mention it, more focused on the fox's response and the ravenous ache between his legs. He never would have guessed he'd succumb to the charms of the fox, but here he was, breath bated, waiting anxiously to take the plunge into tight, welcoming heat.

Kurama reached out with his long, lean arm to stroke at the demon's white-streaked fringe, somehow easing away the building discomfort in Hiei's stomach with a simple touch.

"It's nothing I can't handle," the redhead murmured dismissively. " _Please_ , Hiei. I need to feel you inside of me."

"But it _will_ hurt." This was not a question.

The redhead heaved a soft sigh, lighting the room with a brilliant smile regardless. "Yes, it will. But I don't care."

"Idiot fox. You should take better care of your body."

"Must you be argumentative at this moment, Hiei? Really?" He laid back against the mattress, scarlet hair splaying out upon a pillow. "I will not beg, if that is what you are after."

After a moment of tense silence, Kurama spoke again, softer. "I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary. Pain can be enjoyable to me as well." Then, firmer: "This is the last time I will ask politely; please, Hiei."

"Fine, but just remember that you asked for this."

The fire demon pressed his lips into a thin line and grasped his own dick, nudging the blunt head against Kurama's entrance. The redhead's legs spread further on instinct, egging him on, and in one fluid snap of his hips he pushed himself deep inside.

Kurama cried out, groping at bedsheets beneath him. His beautiful face contorted with such pain froze Hiei solid, but the kitsune whined his name and before he could stop himself his hips were snapping and they were moving in sync, one basking in pleasure while the other grit through the pain.

Quickly, though, the redhead's pained grunts became moans and moans became wails, his own hips rolling up to meet Hiei's hard thrusts and driving him deeper and deeper until the head of his cock struck a particular spot and Kurama's nerves _sang_.

"Oh _, yes! Hiei, right there, please! Harder!"_

The fire demon repeated this new angle and Kurama shrieked in absolute pleasure, arms extending out to grip Hiei's shoulders tight as the demon pummeled into him harder as requested. Hiei, too, was making noise, grunting and moaning between the sweet slaps of skin against skin and then Kurama was begging him, _begging him_ to touch him, so the fire demon reached between them to fist the redhead's erection in this faltering thrusts.

Once, twice, three times more and Hiei was hit with a blinding, liquid pleasure that consumed him all at once - his body jerked wildly, and he stifled a wail while spurting hot, sticky ejaculate into Kurama's tight ass.

Somewhere between the hand trembling around his cock and the rapid, jerky thrusts of Hiei riding out his orgasm was where Kurama also found completion, choking out Hiei's name one last time before his seed spilled onto his stomach and the fire demon's sweaty fingers.

About five minutes later, spent and satiated, Hiei had pulled out of the fox only to crawl up and collapse on the redhead's chest, unconcerned with the bodily fluids that now coated both of their stomachs.

Kurama contented himself to petting the demon's hair, who, at this moment, was struggling to stay conscious. They'd need to shower off eventually, but for now they stayed tangled together and the post-orgasm bliss was hitting Hiei hard.

But just as sleep had began to pull him under, that damned fox said,

"And to think that all of this happened just because you thought I kissed a human girl today."

* * *

 **A/N:**

I totally should be working on my other two stories but this one really wanted to be a twoshot and I thought hey, what the hell why not. So, hopefully this does the demonic duo justice and I also hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment to know what you thought; I always, always, always appreciate feedback!

Until next time, friends!


End file.
